


My Immortal

by GettingByWithALittleHelp96



Series: My Immortal [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingByWithALittleHelp96/pseuds/GettingByWithALittleHelp96
Summary: Inspired by the song My Immortal from EvanescenceSummary: The hunters life is not easy as it is, but after falling for the wrong person, getting stuck in an apocalypse world might just be what you were looking for. Little did you know the answer to surviving in that apocalypse world would be the love from a familiar face.Characters: Chuck Shurley x Campbell!Reader, God!Chuck x Reader, Mary Winchester, Jack Kline, Sam and Dean Winchester, Castiel, Bobby Singer, Ellen Harvelle, and many more.Warnings: I tried not to make things to graphic or descriptive but there will be language, adult and sometimes dark content like blood, injury, and death.
Relationships: Bobby Singer/Mary Winchester, Chuck Shurley/You, Ellen Harvelle/You, God (Supernatural)/You, Mary Winchester/You
Series: My Immortal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585489
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Welcome to apocalypse-land

Everything happened so fast. One minute you were watching Crowley sacrifice himself, actually thinking you had succeeded in trapping Lucifer, then the next you were standing back in your world, watching him stab Castiel through the chest.

“Well that was fun,” he purred with an evil grin. “And honestly guys, points for trying but I think it’s time we cut to the chase.” 

Clenching your fists, you started shaking with anger as it took everything you had not to confront Lucifer.

“Leave my family alone.” 

Looking up, you noticed your Mary, was now standing beside you, and more importantly, you noticed the brass knuckles she was wearing.

“I love you, I love all of you,” she said, giving both you, and Sam and Dean a nod.

Sam tried to stop her, but it was no use. Throwing her arm back, she swung her fist right into the devil’s face. At first she had only drawn a little blood but with every punch after Lucifer would stumble a little bit farther back, and it didn’t take you long to realize she was trying to back him up into the closing door to the apocalypse world. Another powerful right hook later, he was backed all the way up to the rift, arms flailing out in front of him as he tried to catch his balance, before reaching for Mary’s arm. 

“Mary, No!”

Lunging forward, you tried to grab her and pull her back, but once you were close enough, Lucifer reached out, and had you trapped too. Before you knew it, Sam and Dean’s screams faded, and you were catapulted into the other world.

Heart still racing, you looked around and the first thing you noticed was Lucifer pacing back and forth as he threw a temper tantrum.

“Is it time to go?” you whispered, looking over at Mary.

“Yep, run.”

Taking off, you and Mary ran as fast as your feet to go.

“Oh come on guys!” Lucifer called out after you. “Don’t make this worse than it already is.”

Dodging dead bodies, you ran till the sun started to set, finding nothing but sand and demolished buildings until you found a church, half burned to the ground to take refuge in. Your legs burned and ached from the extra effort it took to run in the sand, and once inside, you quickly found a corner amongst the rubble where you were well hidden. 

“We need to figure out what this place is,” Mary said still panting as she slid to the ground.

Joining her on the ground, you sat with your back against the wall and stretched out your legs. “We’re on earth. A version of it anyway.”

“Earth? There’s no way this is earth.”

“It is,” you replied taking a deep breath and letting it out, to try and relax a little. “It’s the version of the world that Sam and Dean did not save. While you were upstairs helping Kelly, Cass brought us over here and explained.”

“The world they didn’t save,” she repeated. “So that means this world ended?”

You nodded and sighed. “Yep. Welcome to Apocalypse Land.”

It wasn’t long before you drifted asleep, but just as fast as it felt like you had fallen asleep, you were woken up, by Mary shaking your shoulders.  
“Hey, psstt.. hey y/n wake up!”

Blinking, you opened your eyes then blinked again as you tried to adjust to the brightness of what could only be headlights shining through the crack in the door.

“Someone is out there,” she continued, still in a whisper. “It sounds like there’s maybe four or five of them out there, and they have been out there for a while.”  
“Whoever or whatever you are, come out now and there won’t be any trouble.”

The gruff voice coming from outside was all it took for you to be fully awake, and to be pulling the gun from the back of your pants as you kneeled behind a pu. Mary followed suit, and crawled over so she was hidden behind a knocked over table, before cocking her gun.

“This is your last chance! Come out now or we are dragging you out!”

Exchanging glances, you and Mary stayed completely silent, gun raised as you readied yourselves for the fight. Two big bangs later the doors at the entrance of the church were flying open. The sound of footsteps and whispers echoed through the room, and with every move they made you and Mary would slowly slink around the edge of the room. Waiting till you were positioned in just the right spot to sneak up and take them out from behind, but just as you were about to pounce you felt the hard barrel of a gun against your back.

“Go ahead bitch make a move so I can pull this trigger.”

Slowly, you started to raise your hands in the air. You recognized that voice right away and you almost couldn’t believe it.  
“Ellen?”

As you slowly turned your head, you could see the look of shock out of the corner of your eye before she raised the gun to your head.

“Ellen, we had a plan. We can’t risk killing them if they might know where they are holding him.”

Walking over two men wearing what appeared to be army issued uniforms walked over to you, lifting you and Mary to your feet before holding your arms behind your back and positioning you towards another familiar face. Bobby.

“Son of a bitch. Bobby you really are alive,” you said as he removed your weapons.

From what Cass had said, he had ran into Bobby the minute he first crossed over in this world and they talked about the whole two worlds thing.

“Well you two seem to be packing some serious stuff here,” Bobby continued as he looked over all your weapons before picking up the angel blade. 

“What the hell,” Ellen stated. “We only found a couple of those and it was way back in the beginning, now these chicks show up and they have one, like it’s nothing?”

“Look guys, we’re hunters that’s why we have those. I’m (y/n) Campbell, and this is Mary Winchester. We know Castiel, and Sam and Dean.”

“Mary Winchester is dead, and you? A Campbell? Mary was a Campbell before she married John, and she was the last of them.”

Turning their backs to you, Ellen and Bobby started whispering, but despite your efforts you couldn’t make out what they were saying, and if these versions of them were anything like yours, you knew that wasn’t good thing.

“Hey, Bobby those guys you met, that came through a rift in the middle of nowhere, didn’t they tell you about an alternate earth?” you called out, immediately getting his attention again. “The Mary you know did die, but we are from that alternate world with the boys and the angel. We were your friends and we even had Ellen too, and your daughter Jo.”

“What the hell did you just say?” Ellen snapped. 

Looking over at Bobby who was still studying you, you noticed her whole demeanor changed.

“I know what you are going to say Ellen, but I hadn’t told anyone other than you about those boys I met and it sounds like the same story they were telling.” 

Letting out a sigh, he motioned for the goons to let you go then continued. “I have no idea why but something tells me we can trust them, just like the angel when he first fell in front of me.”  
You could tell Ellen was still angry, but at least it didn’t feel like she was going to kill you anymore.

“Alright fine, but I don’t think we should let them off that easily,” she added, placing herself right in front of you. “If you guys really can be trusted, you won’t mind proving it, and helping us find our guy.”  
Now you understood how they found you so fast, and why Bobby had warned her we might know where they were holding him. They were out looking for someone and you just happened to be in their path.

Looking to Mary you shrugged and she nodded in response.

“Okay,” you replied firmly. “Who do we need to find?”


	2. A Rescue Mission

“So what exactly happened?” Mary asked, as you huddled around the table where Bobby and Ellen had rolled out a map. 

“A member of our group, was taken last week when a group of angels attacked one of our teams out on a run,” Bobby replied. “Normally he wouldn’t even have been out of the base, but we had found another abandoned church like this one, with this weird writing all over the walls and he was the only one who could understand it.”

Something about this sounded familiar, and you started to get the idea that this guy probably shouldn’t be in the hands of angels in the time of an apocalypse. 

“Let me guess, this was the language of the angles wasn’t it?” Bobby nodded in response. “And this guy that they have is a prophet.”

“Don’t tell me you know prophets over in your world too?” Ellen asked with a sarcastic tone.

“I’ve known a couple, yeah, and I can tell you, that there are no limits to the people who would kill to have prophet in their back pocket. I can’t even begin to imagine what the angels would want a profit for on this side of the rift.”

Bobby and his group had gotten word that the angels had an abandoned building somewhere in the area. That’s how they had found you and Mary, actually. They were scouting to see if there were any signs of which place they were holding this guy. Luckily now that they knew he wasn’t as this church, there was only one building, a monastery, left in the area.  
Even with Ellen’s protest, Bobby let you have your guns back, and just like that the stealth mission continued. Cutting across what used to be a playground, and through about another 50 feet of sand, you came up to the big stone building. Surprisingly it seemed to still be in good condition, which had you convinced that this was the place in no time. It was also a very big building and It kind of had you wondering if this wasn’t going to end up being one of the angels bases. If that was the case like your gut was telling you, you knew standing outside threatening to knock down the doors wasn’t going to work. 

A few minutes and lot’s of persuasion later, you had gotten Bobby to go along with your plan. Sneaking in through a side window, everyone was going to split up and fan out. Except for the one person who would remain by the window as a lookout, and the most important thing was to be as quiet as possible. One by one you slipped through the window. With quick, light footsteps, and gun raised, the groups headed in their designated directions. Bobby down the hallway across from the window, Ellen up the stairs, and you and Mary down the stairs. Once you reached the lower level, you came to a long dark hallway.

“I can’t see a thing down here. What about you?” Mary asked.

“No not really.” Reaching your hand into your back pocket, you pulled out a lighter and flipped it on. “Here this should help. Maybe we can find something to use as a torch, or maybe a light switch. That would be nice.”

Carefully making your way down the hallway, you were waiting to find a door, but the truth was you weren’t really sure what you were looking for. You knew you were supposed to be helping them find their friend, but part of you couldn’t help but to feel like you were way out of your element. This world was completely different from yours and there was no way you could pretend to know exactly what you were doing.

“We need to figure out what we’re going to do if we aren’t the ones who find this guy,” you said. “I highly doubt these guys are going to give us a place to stay if we don’t.”

A couple minutes went by, but there was no answer.

“Mary, you got anything to add to that?” Spinning around you found that you were completely alone. “Mary? Mary where did you go.”

Shit. Starting to walk back in the direction you came from, you started calling out her name in a tone just above a whisper when she peeked her head out from around a corner.

“Y/n? Down here I need your help.”

Following the sound of her voice you walked over to find a soft glow illuminating another small staircase and took it down to a small opening with a dirt floor, and what appeared to be some sort of cell or room in the corner.

“Y/n, he’s in here, but I need your help opening the door.”

Sprinting over, you looked for anything that might be able to help you, but had no luck.

“Hey, whoever you are, if you can hear me get away from the door,” you called out. “We’re going to have to kick it down.”

“Oh– okay,” a stuttering voice answered from the other side. “Just please get me out of here.”

You couldn’t tell for sure because of how the sound became muffled through the door, but you could’ve sworn it sounded familiar too.

“Okay come on y/n,” Mary said distracting you, before you could give it any more thought. “Let’s get him some place safe.”

Standing side-by-side Mary gave you a nod and in one simultaneous movement you both forced your foot into the door. With another kick the wooden framed started to bend, and then finally, that last hit had the door snapping off the hinge.

Taking a step back you waited for them to walk out, not wanting to risk scaring the person in there more than they already were and just as you finished the thought, the short, dark haired, head of a man peeked around the doorway.

Your heart stopped. Chuck was the guy and maybe you were stupid for not even toying with the possibility that the prophet they were talking about could’ve been him, but now that you were looking right at him, you could feel the anger growing inside of you.

“Thank you so much,” he said closing the gap between you. 

As he got closer, you took another big step backwards. Something he noticed by the way he stopped and looked at you.

“Y/n? What’s going on here?” Mary asked, softly.

At first you couldn’t find any words.

“We’re not helping him,” you replied shaking your head. “He can find his own way out.”

“What?” they questioned in unison. 

All of a sudden you started to hear the shots and yelling coming from the floors above. People were running down the hallway you had just come from, signaling that it was only a matter of time before people came looking for the prophet.

“This is not going to happen,” you warned again. “We are not helping him because he does not deserve it.”

“What are you talking about? Y/n we can’t just leave the poor guy here to be captured again.”

“Please,” Chuck pleaded again. “I don’t know who you think I am, but I’m not one of them. Please don’t let them hurt me.”

Once again you just found yourself staring at him, at the same time the rumbling of the feet in the hallway only started to sound like they were getting closer.

“Uh y/n do you think maybe we can figure this out later and get the hell out of here?” Mary yelled, snapping you back into reality.

Voices were echoing down the steps now. Mary was right and you were pissed. But really you were pissed because the longer you stood there looking at him, with eyes dark and on the brink of tears, the more you started to feel like you couldn’t leave him behind.

“Alright fine, let’s go.”


	3. Smarter Than That

You were expecting to have to fight tooth and nail to get out of there with Chuck, but as soon as you hit the hallway you found Bobby’s team was already there, clearing out the couple angels that must of been tasked with retrieving the prisoner. The whole way back through the building and out through the window, you never once turned back to look at him, and once you had returned him to Bobby and Ellen the only thing on your mind was getting it done and over with.

“Well I have to admit, you had a pretty good plan y/n,” Bobby said shaking your hand. “Thank you for helping us get our guy back and we would be honored if you came back with us. People of your talents could do a lot of good around here.”

Looking over you watched as the group greeted Chuck. Everyone was hugging him, and one of the girls in the bunch even started to tear up. You thought they were just trying to rescue someone with an important job, but now it seemed like they were genuinely grateful to have him back. Even with seeing all of that, the only thing you could concentrate on was your anger. He had all of these people convinced that he was sweet, and someone who needed rescuing, but really he was just acting. Someday he was going to turn around and hurt all these people, just like he did to you and you weren’t going to let that happen again.

“You know what,” you said looking back at Bobby. “I’m glad we were able to help you get Chuck back, but I think we’re-”

“What y/n means is, thank you for the offer,” Mary interrupted, rushing over to your side. “Just as long as you’re sure we wouldn’t be imposing.”

“Nah. Like I said, hunters with a skillset like yours will be a nice addition to our group.”

Mary gave him a reassuring smile, and you were off to their base camp. She of course had insisted that you stay at the back of the line. 

“Do you want to tell me what the hell is going on with you?” she asked, wasting no time.

“It’s nothing,” you replied with sigh. “Let’s just say the story with our world Chuck is a very long and complicated one.”

She was silent for a little bit and as you walked you could see the gears turning like she was trying to figure it all out.

“Wait a minute, this is about God?” Scoffing she shook her head. “I mean I know he’s not around and hasn’t been for quite some time, but I didn’t think you were so bitter about that, that you would risk not having a safe place to stay over here.”

What Mary didn’t know was that was only one part of the story. You had never told her about what happened between you and Chuck and no matter how close you were, you kind of wanted to keep it that way. When you looked back on the time wasted and the way you felt about him, you realized just how weak you truly were. You knew better than to put your trust in someone like that, but yet you did it anyway. So really you only had yourself to blame for how it ended.

“Do you even really think this version of Chuck could be God?” Mary continued snapping you back into reality. “Isn’t he kind of… well, isn’t he a little too small and fragile to be God?”  
You couldn’t help but chuckle at her remark. Back when you first met Chuck, you couldn’t help but find his seemingly nervous nature to be endearing, and the fact that he was so boyishly handsome didn’t help either. Later, when he came back to help with the darkness, his explanation for everything was “Acting is fun,” and at one point he even said “This gift is super cute,” when referring to himself. You couldn’t deny that one wasn’t at least a little bit funny.

“You are totally right Mary,” you replied still giggling. “In fact you don’t know this but in our world, when we first found him, he looked pretty similar to what he does here. But he was acting. He was playing us and we believed every minute of it.”

The way Mary looked at you after that, you could tell she wasn’t convinced. In fact she probably had more questions then when she started, and before any more of them could be brought up you quickly snaked through the line putting some distance between the two of you. Meanwhile the walk back to the base felt never ending. Everything was just so fucked up and you didn’t know where to begin. Naturally, it was at that time when your legs were starting to become tired, and your thoughts foggy and jumbled that you felt someone place a hand on your shoulder.

“Um, y/n, Hi,” he said softly, greeting you with a nervous smile. “I, uh, just wanted to thank you, and that I’m sorry if it caused you any inconvenience.”

“Don’t stress yourself out with an apology if you don’t mean it Chuck.”

“Oh… sure.. Definitely and I do. Mean it that is.”

Plastering a big, fake smile on your face, you patted his back. “Well look at you being the considerate one now. I guess if it helps you feel better to act like you give a damn, more power to ya, just leave me out of it this time.”

With a wounded look, he nodded and stopped to watch as you kept walking. There was no way you would let him work you like he did back in your world, but damn if the way he looked at you didn’t make you feel like the worst person in the world. “Knock it off,” you said to yourself. You were smarter than that. You had to be smarter than that this time.


End file.
